hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adrian Eclipse
'''The Adrian Eclipse '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Adrian Eclipse" feat. Level 1 The target is Raoul Blanc, one of the CICADA bodyguards who patrol the second floor. It is best to start off undercover as a tech crew member, as this is the closest you'll get to the target without trespassing. When you start, go left towards the double doors and proceed into the room where an Auction Staff is in the room looking at his phone. Close all the doors and subdue him, then hide the body in the cupboard. The target will alternate walking from the stairs leading to the third floor, and the stairs leading to the first floor. There is a time when Blanc is alone, right when he is checking the cupboard. Close the door where the two bodyguards are standing, so they don't witness you shooting him. Make sure he is looking at the cupboard when you kill him - other bodyguards can see if he walks away. Once you have killed him, hide his body in the same cupboard as you did for the Auction Staff. The easiest way to exit is either the basement or the helicopter, and both ways are easier if 47 is wearing Blanc's clothes. Level 2 The new target is Eric Hébert, part of the auction staff who is located on the second floor near the stairs but goes up to the third floor quickly. Time is of the essence, as he can be lured to the adjacent room before he goes up to the third room. Because of this, the best starting point is the IAGO Auction. Beware of Blanc when killing Hébert, as they share a common area. Level 3 This complication makes the contract a very difficult and unique one. Starting from the contract intro, a 7-second countdown appears every time a pistol isn't equipped. The contract is completed basically the same way as the previous level, but of course with the pistol requirement, which may transform the lure - kill into equip/unequip pistol - lure - equip/unequip pistol - kill - equip/unequip pistol. The trick is to find spots that are far enough from witnesses that nobody will clearly see the weapon when doing the quick equip/unequip. Once Blanc is killed and his clothes taken, there is no need to worry about having to holster the weapon anymore. Level 4 The complication No Guarding prevents 47 from taking a disguise that could allow him to walk around in public with a pistol, so the only option is to equip/unequip the pistol quickly. The other complication just makes it so both targets have to die within 30 seconds of each other, which is an easy task and probably what was done in the previous level. In order to make exiting simpler, and as Blanc's disguise must not be equipped, 47 can take Hébert disguise. Level 5 Another complication that won't make the contract easier. The targets remain the same, but the weapon to use changes. Now both targets have to be killed in accidents, Blanc by a fall and Hébert by explosion. Fortunately, Blanc starts very close to a chandelier that can be released by shooting the chain, but he needs to be lured directly below it first. In the next room and close to a couple of CICADA bodyguards who prevent access to the remaining second floor, there is a fire extinguisher that can be used to kill Hébert. He can be lured using the extinguisher, or directly knocked unconscious. In any case, the explosion will attract some attention so it is probably not very wise to take his clothes this time. 47 can escape through the basement which has an easier exit point. General tips * Category:HITMAN™ Category:Escalation Contracts